Can't help falling in love
by emmaschrdr
Summary: Short, fluffy one-shot about James and Lilys wedding. Inspired by Twenty-One pilots cover version of 'Can't help falling in love'. Rated K for mention of the war, only to be sure.


Pairing: James Potter; Lily Evans

One-Shotinspired by Twenty-One Pilot's cover version of "Can't help falling in love"

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All** **rights belong to JK Rowling!** _

She was nervous. She hadn't believed that she would be the nervous one of them, but now she couldn't imagine that James was more nervous than she was. Everything was perfect, her dress was just as she had always imagined as a little girl: white and flowing down her body, with flowers embroidered on the skirt and delicate lace above her shoulders, her make-up looked good, even the flowers didn't clash with her flaming red hair. Lily stood in front of the big mirror in her assigned room in the church when she heard someone enter.

"Wow! You look amazing!", she heard Marlene say. "You don't look so bad yourself." She answered, grinning, turning around and facing her best friend.

Marlene smiled, blushing a bit at the compliment, but quickly moved on to another topic. "I just met Sirius outside. James is ready, and most of the guests are already there. Ceremony should start in about 30 minutes."

Lily nodded, she was so grateful for Marlenes help. She didn't think she couldhave planned a wedding all by herself, or with James' help. It calmed her immensely that she didn't have to check if everything was alright today.

Especially now, when the event was so close. "I'll go and welcome the guests, then. Try to calm yourself a bit.", Marlene said and left.

Lily resumed her position in front of the mirror and looked at herself again. She couldn't really believe it yet, although the proposal was now 2 month ago. 'I'm marrying James Potter today!' She thought to herself. Thinking back to everything that had happened in the past years, she wondered what her 16-year-old self would say if she'd go back in time and tell her she would one day love the guy she wouldn't have 'dated if it was a choice between him and the giant squid'.

It was strange, thinking back to these days. Lily still felt a little twinge in her stomach when she thought about Severus, her old friend, and how their friendship ended. It was on the exact same day. But now she hadn't talked to him in more than two years.

Her thoughts wandered to her sixth year in Hogwarts, when her attitude towards James had slowly changed. They weren't friends, of course, you cannot go from loathing someone to liking them in an instant.

But she tolerated him, even laughed at some of the Marauders' jokes and pranks. It was weird, thinking about that stopping to actively hating him turned into liking him eventually. Well, loving him, she thought, and Lily laughed a bit.

She still couldn't make out the exact moment she fell in love with him, but she remembered the moment she realized it in all its details. It was in their seventh year, when they were Head-Boy and Head-Girl and she saw him helping a first year. Everything she thought in that moment was that he looked _so good_ with his tousled hair and the ever present grin on his face, the way he ruffled his hair absentmindedly. Lily had known that she liked him before, but she had never caught herself staring at him like she did in that moment. But she wasn't even that surprised, she had to admit later. She had been thinking about his good looks and smile and his jokes and genuine care for others for a few weeks now. Lily laughed again when she thought of his face when she asked him on a Hogsmeade date a few days later. He was so immensely happy.

It was adorable, really.

All that seemed so far away to her now, with all the fighting that happened inbetween. The war, the Order, all that was their reality now, and school just memories of a more careless time. No, she wouldn't ruin this day – their day – by thinking about the war now. Everything was perfect! A knocking at the door pulled Lily from her thoughts and Marlene entered the room again.

"It's time.", she said. "I'm coming!"

 _Do you, James Fleamont Potter, take Lily Elzabeth Evans as your lawful_ _wedded wife?_

 _I_ _do!_

 _I do!_

 _You may kiss the bride!_

Later, Lily couldn't remember everything from the ceremony. She looked at James' face the whole time, some people told her that it was a really emotional ceremony, and that they understood why she started crying, but honestly, Lily couldn't even remember that. There was only James and her.

The banquet hall was beautifully decorated. Marlene really outdid herself, Lily thought. There were candles floating above their heads and long tables for the couple and their friends. Lily immediately knew what inspired her best friend. She missed Hogwarts as much as the others. There was also a little stage, but Lily didn't know what that was for. Well, she didn't until dinner was over, the tables were moved to the side and a chair was placed in the middle of the room, facing the stage. Lily sat down and wondered what her friends had planned, she got a little scared when she saw Sirius and Marlene smirking, and even Remus, Peter and Dorcas couldn't suppress a little grin. But she couldn't see James anywhere, and that was the real reason why she was so nervous. She knew him, his proclivity for mischief that had always gotten him in so much trouble. She knew he had gone a few minutes ago, but what was he up to? When the lights went out and only a spotlight on the stage remained, she saw him. He stood there, in the middle of the stage, grinning like an idiot, with a Ukulele in his hands.

 _That damned thing_ , Lily thought. Why did she ever introduce him to muggle instruments? He was a horrible player, and an horrible singer all the same.

Then he started playing. A real melody. _He practised_ , she thought. And then he started singing. "Wise men say, only fools rush in..."

She couldn't help herself. Lily started crying tears of joy immediately. There he was, her James – her _husband_ – singing off key one of her favourite songs from her favourite singer. She didn't care if there were people looking at her crying waterfalls, it felt like her heart would burst any second just because of the sheer amount of love she felt for him in those moments he sang about his love for her. Her vision narrowed and she could only see him. She felt as if, with every note, every crooked tone, she fell deeper and deeper in love with him.

It was simply too much. She didn't think she had ever felt so happy. She knew that those happy moments would be rare in the future, with the war and everything else going on. But in these moments, surrounded by all her closest friends, the people she loved, and especially the one she loved most, Lily really couldn't care less.

As I said, this is inspired by the cover of "Can't help falling in love" by Twenty One Pilots.

I listened to it on repeat while writing. You really should listen to it, too. It reminds me so much of Lily and James, and when I heard it the first time, I immediately thought of this scenario. So, just imagine James and his Ukulele sound like their version of the song.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little story, and it would make me very happy if you'd leave a review.


End file.
